What Friends Are For
by DiaryOfJane
Summary: Four girls find themselves thrown into their fantasy world, the one the boys exist in. What will happen when they pair up with the boys and will they ever find their way home?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** What happens when you drink and drive? EJ, Kelsey, Chele and Winnie find out when they find themselves in the gutter and lucky not to be wrapped around a tree. But there's one problem, they're not in Bel Air anymore. When Sam and Dean come along they soon find out that they've been thrown into the fantasy world that they spent every Thursday night watching together. How will they get home and will they want to?

**A/N: **Yes, I realize I've been gone for quite a while and I'm sorry. I was out of inspiration. But guess what? It's back. I'm starting something new and its going to be awesome. So read and enjoy.

The gang was on their way home from the sweetest frat boy college party they've been to all year. You could say it was one of the benefits of being a college senior, that and the fact that EJ and Chele were probably the most popular girls in their class. Chele with her sweet smile and kindness towards everyone and EJ with her smart ass mouth and dark curly hair. Guys loved Chele's smile and EJ's sarcastic comments. All in all they were probably the perfect team. Except for the fact that everyone forgot about the other two most important girls in the gang, Kels and Winnie. Kels was the atheletic goof ball of the gang and Winnie was just plain crazy with her black and red hair and a tattoo completely covering her back. The gang always had eachothers back, especially on Thursday nights when they would supposedly get together to cram but really ended up watching Supernatural, only the best tv show on the face of the earth according to them. Of course, they had their favorites. Chele and Kels loved Sam, EJ worshiped Dean (although in real life she'd kick his ass) and weird Winnie loved John. She had the tendency to go for older men like EJ went for assholes she could beat the shit out of. They knew everything about eachother and kept every secret ever told.

And so the girls are heading back to their two bedroom apartment, completely wasted and without a care in the world. "Dude, Kels. What the fuck, get your hand off my ass. I know you want it..." EJ said with laugh. "Oh EJ, I want you soooooo much. Give it to me now baby!" Kelsey squealed and slapped EJ's ass once more. EJ was leaning over the front seat, trying to find some gum or something to get the taste of her throw up from earlier out of her throat. Kelsey had thought of her ass as fair game and so yet another slap came from the back seat, only this time it was louder. "Fuck Kels, don't make me give you a titty twister." EJ muttered from up front, she could've sworn Chele had gum in the car earlier. "Chele." She whined. "Where's your gum?" Chele groaned and took her eyes off the road to look for it. She wasn't as wasted as the others but she was bad enough to not realize she wasn't looking at the road as well as the others...

(A few hours later)

"Dude, Winnie. What the fuck happened?" EJ asked as she found her face upside down in Winnie's crotch. Winnie groaned and then looked down. "Looks like you were desperate as hell to me." By now they're sober and they don't realize what happened just yet. EJ moved groaning as she was beginning to feel the kink in her neck. What had happened? She froze when she saw they were smashed into one side of a gutter. "Fuck Winnie, we crashed." Winnie moved quickly to see if Chele was okay, she groaned and opened her eyes. "Guys?" She asked. They knew she was fine, now to check on Kelsey. EJ turned, she was out like a light. "Okay Kels wake your fat ass up!" She yelled and smacked her across the face. Okay, bigger bitch than previously mentioned, sorry. "Whathfuck." Kelsey slurred together. The girl was so wasted she was sitll drunk. "We wrecked." Winnie said, getting out and carefully testing her balance. She was good. The other four did the same and the only one who was stumbling was Kelsey, of course. "Now what do we do?" Chele asked. "Um, we use are cells to call for help smart one." EJ said pulling her's out of her pocket. "Oh just fan fucking tastic." No service. The others checked their's and just like EJ, no service. "You were saying?" Chele said. "Shove it." EJ muttered under her breath. Now all they could do was wait for help. Which just might take hours.


	2. Chapter 2

EJ, Chele, Winnie and Kelsey sat on the road beside the VW Cabrio, it had been at least an hour and no one showed. "Look." Chele said. "Maybe we should split up. Two stay here and two go off to find help." EJ thought for a moment, she didn't like the idea of spliting up so much but it was probably the only chance they had at getting any help. Since people sucked and all. She wasn't the only one wary though because Winnie voiced her opinion. "No way Chele. You've heard of safety in numbers, we should stick together." "But Winnie, we'll be following the buddy system. We'll be fine." This time EJ spoke up. "Ever heard of four girls getting raped together? No. But there are plenty of stories about two lost girls getting raped and murdered." Unfortunetly Chele won out. EJ and Winnie went for help while Chele and Kelsey stayed at the car

"Hey EJ?" Winnie said. "How come this doesn't look like the road to our apartment?" "I don't know, maybe Chele took a wrong turn or something, I mean, we were drunk." Winnie nodded in agreement only to stop suddenly when she saw EJ do so. "Winnie, where is Lake Onoha?" EJ asked. "I don't know, aren't you supposed to be the one that's good with geography?" She answered. "Yeah, but I've never heard of it and I know its not anywhere in Maryland." The two of them stood there, staring at the sign that said, 'Welcome to Lake Onoha, Pop. 500.' "This is a little creepy." EJ said. "Just a little?" Winnie replied. "It's a little like Supernatural only more real and not on a tv."

They both started laughing until a car drove by. "Thanks a lot asshole!" EJ shouted. "There's no way two random girls on the side of the road need help!" The car came back over the hill, backing up. "Shit EJ. I think they heard you. What if it's some mass murdered?" Winnie said, staring at the car. "Dude." EJ said. "It's an old fucking Impala. I'm kick those two in the ass, they're probably playing around with us." "Maybe we're being Punk'd." Winnie offered. "If you haven't fucking noticed smart one, we're not exactly famous." The passenger door opened and a cute, shaggy haired brunette poped his head out. "You two need a lift?" He asked. EJ just stared, if that was Jared then that ment Jensen was the in the driver's seat. And she thought she'd never meet him. "Who are you?" Winnie asked bitterly, she had to be joking. "Sam...why?" He replied. EJ and Winnie looked at one another and then back at him. The driver's door opened. "Loo, if you two don't need a ride we'll just go on our way, we've got things to do." Evil to kill, EJ finished to herself for the spikey, blonde haired guy. Fuck yeah they needed a ride and there was no way she was passing this up. "Yes, we need a ride." She answered for the two of them. Winnie looked at her like she was nuts. "But there's our two friends too. Back that way." She pointed behind her. The driver smiled. "Then hop in."

(Back with Chele and Kelsey)

Chele stood there staring at her wrecked car. She loved that thing and now it was wrecked. She knew she shouldn't have gone out tonight, she should've made Winnie take her pile of shit. She turned and glanced at Kelsey who layed on the grass by the road, sound asleep. If only she had no worries like Kelsey seemed to have. Ever since EJ had said something about that stupid rape shit she'd been a little freaked. Maybe she shouldn't have talked them into spliting up. But she reasoned with herself, they were more likely to get help this way then staying in one spot together. God she hoped those two found someone soon. Chele looked up from Kelsey when a truck pulled up behind her car. "Need a ride?" A man's voice asked from the shadows. She didn't like it. It was a guy and she couldn't see him, shit why'd she say to split up. "Kinda." She answered. He answered with a warm laugh. "Well you either need a ride or you don't." She sighed, giving in. "Yeah, but I'd feel better if I could see you." The truck door opened and a fairly tall guy got out. Holy fucking shit, she thought, Winnie would kill me. It's Jeffery Dean Morgan. He looked down at Kelsey. "You're friend okay?" He asked. "Yeah." She said with a faint laugh. "She just had too much to drink." Chele bent down next to Kelsey and woke her up. Kelsey woke up cranky this time but quickly got into the truck with Chele and 'Jeffery'. "So what's your name?" He asked. "Michele, this lazy bum is Kelsey." She answered. "I'm John." He said. Her heart stopped. Oh shit, he had to be kidding. John Winchester was a fictional character. Maybe he was just playing with her head. Okay then, she'd go along with it.

(In the Impala with Dean, Sam, EJ and Winnie)

The Impala pulled up next to the wrecked Cabrio and EJ rushed out. Chele and Kelsey were gone. She turned to look at Winnie who looked just as confused as her. "So where's your friends?" Dean asked. "Not here." EJ muttered. "Shit Winnie, I shouldn't have said anything about that stupid rape shit. This is all my fault." While EJ stood there cussing herself out, Sam's phone rang. "Hey dad." Sam said. "Where are you?" John asked. "Um, we kinda picked up these two girls and went to get their friends but their friends aren't here." He answered. "What are their friend's names?" He asked. "Hey what's the names of your friends?" He asked Winnie. "Chele and Kelsey." Sam repeated the two names to his father and then smiled after hanging up the phone. "Can you calm her down?" He asked. "EJ!" Winnie shouted. She turned only be backhanded by her friend. Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows. "You bitch." EJ said rubbing her cheek. She turned to Sam. "Our dad picked up your friends." EJ stared at him for a moment then looked a Winnie. This had to be a joke, when they got back to 'John' the two little bitches would be laughing their asses off because EJ and Winnie supposedly fell for it. Yeah fucking right. "Then lets go." She said and stomped back to the Impala.

(At the motel)

"Well at least now you know why you didn't see your friends on the way here." John said as he sat down on one of the beds. Chele and Kelsey were sitting on the one across from him, relief on their faces. They had gotten pretty upset when they didn't see EJ or Winnie on the way to the motel but now they knew that the two had been picked up by John's two sons. God, was this a joke. Chele couldn't believe it. Everything was the way it should be. The motel, the car, the...John. Not too soon after Dean and Sam barged in with EJ and Winnie behind them. Chele jumped up and hugged EJ. "Don't you ever, EVER say anything about rapists again when we're in a stiuation like that." She said and then pulled back. Sam and Dean were staring at them in question. EJ rolled her eyes. "When Chele came up with the idea of spliting up I countered it with the fact that you don't usually hear about four girls being raped together but there are stories about it happening to two." She shrugged.   
"Guess we got lucky." She looked at Kelsey. "How's the drunkard?" Kelsey glared at her and then answered. "I'm fine." John got up and grabbed one of his bags. "Where are you four from?" He asked as he started to go through the bag. "Bel Air, Maryland." Chele answered. Dean looked at her in confusion. "What are you doing in South Dakota then?" The girls all stared at one another in shock. "Hey Toto." EJ said. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."


End file.
